This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Handsets, computers, TV sets, and other various terminals have made our life colorful, and as functions of these terminals become increasingly powerful, more and more users come to browse web pages, to watch videos, view photos, etc., on these terminals.